Zombie Gravestone
:For other uses, see Grave. The Zombie Gravestone is an environment modifier in Plants vs. Zombies, exclusive to Versus Mode in the Xbox 360 and Nintendo DS versions of the game. The Gravestone acts as both a wall and a brain producer for the zombie side. When made, a Gravestone will rise up from underground and will start producing brains for the zombies at about the same rate a sun-producing plant produces sun. There is no Suburban Almanac entry for it and it will become unavailable to summon when Sudden Death starts. In-game description Produces brains, protects Target Zombies. Mmmm... buying power. Overview A Zombie Gravestone absorbs 20 normal damage shots, and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 4, 8, 10, 12, and 15 normal damage shots before being destroyed at 20 normal damage shots. Strategies Zombies' side You really want to build these up as fast as you can, as not only do they give you brains to make zombies, they make perfect walls to protect your Target Zombies early in the game. Because of the fact you can also create zombies on a grave, you don't have to worry about where you place them, and instead should try to get three full columns of them. In the beginning of a Versus game, you really want to focus on just building up your graves and sending a few minor zombies like Zombies and Conehead Zombies to not only block and protect them, but to put a little pressure on your opponent. You must be careful because your opponent can plant Grave Busters on your Gravestones and destroy them, so keep that in mind. Trash Can Zombies are good for protecting the Zombie Gravestones to minimize the overall damage caused to them as well as for adding an extra layer of protection to your side of the lawn. Plants' side Grave Buster can be incredibly useful in dispatching the graves. But be careful, as you should plant a Grave Buster where and when it is far away from zombies, or else it may be eaten up. Grave Busters are effective if you plant them on undamaged Gravestones, since they completely destroy them. Grave Buster also takes a long time to recharge. If you can't use the Grave Buster on the Zombie Gravestones, just pile up raw damage from your other plants to destroy them. Gallery Zombie_Gravestone_Seed_Packet.PNG|Zombie Gravestone's seed packet Crazy_Dave_chose_this..PNG|Zombie Gravestone's description (in-game) Full_on_zombie_gravestones.PNG|A lot of Zombie Gravestones Zombie_Gravestone_abouttoproduce.PNG|Zombie Gravestone about to produce a brain Zombie_Gravestone_First_degrade.PNG|Zombie Gravestone's first degrade Zombie_Gravestone_second_degrade.PNG|Zombie Gravestone's second degrade Zombie_Gravestone_third_degrade.PNG|Zombie Gravestone's third degrade Zombie_Gravestone_fourth_degrade.PNG|Zombie Gravestone's fourth degrade Zombie_Gravestone_last_degrade.PNG|Zombie Gravestone's last degrade Trivia *Unlike graves, Zombie Gravestones only have one appearance, and they will always be the same height. *For some reason, its description says that Crazy Dave chose this, even though it's not a plant. *Zombie Gravestones have the same role as Sunflowers, similar to how the Trash Can Zombie seems to mirror the role of the Wall-nut. *Zombie Gravestones have glowing pink eyes. *Zombie Gravestones will break down after receiving damage like a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Pumpkin, and in some versions, Garlic. *It is weird that one Zombie Gravestone blocks out fumes from damaging the gravestone(s) behind it, even though fumes go through normal gravestones. ru: Надгробие зомби be: Надмагілле зомбі Category:Versus Mode Category:Zombies Category:Day Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house